Cenote
Cenote is a magical path whose ruling Arcana are Death and Time. Mages on this Path are also known as the Martrys on the Path of Entropy. Scions of the Watchtower of the Rusted Clepsydra in the Realm of Tamoanchan. Kingdom of the Finality and the Tehuantl and the realm of ruin, corrosion and consistent flow. Their approach to the Supernal is one of Persistence and Sacrifice. Characteristics They are characterized by their Awakened companions as dour, sullen, and tactical. Using the arcana of Time and Death allows the Cenote to understand the history and time of thr destruction of all things. To know the end of before it begins truly is a potent gift, it often leaves Cenote locked in constant struggle to choose the best of ever worse decisions. Before Awakening many Cenote were bright eyed and eager. People in need to see behind the door of the future. Now, they have seen behind that door and it was not pretty. The lingering ghosts of the past are now revealed. All groaning a similar omen. Cenote are a depressed lot. They have the worlds history at their finger tips. Some plunge themselves into digging up the past and righting what was made wrong. Others try to manage the now. They attempt at being the watcher on the hill. Warning of danger as it comes across the horizon. Few turn their eyes toward the future. Life is fleeting before the looming hammer of the End. Though a few stomach what then see and point forward. They choose to thrive when the rest of the Mage community merely survives. Most Cenote have a pet vice or three. Habits that help them forget for a moment what lies ahead. This can be frustrating for Cabal-mates who can't see why their sister Mage is so depressed all the time. In fact most Mages of other paths assume Cenote are indeed lost. Souls all but lost by their awakening Though this assumption in not always false. Most Cenote have an inner steel. They marched the river banks of time and they weathered the end of the world. When the shit hits the fan; A Cenote saw it coming two days ago and planned accordingly. Philosophy Cenote follow a dogma of persistence. When all is lost they will remain. They build in preparation to all eventualities when possible. This nearly feverish resolution betrays their insecurity. But in the end promises they will endure. Tamoanchan does not lend itself to deep thought. It's very existence questions many assumptions put forth by other Supernal Realms. Cenote take away the warning of finality. They decide early they will endure. And all must have choosen to face the coming storm or else their Awakening would have been ended before it began. When pushed too far Cenote harden and gain deeper strength. Many feel it as a flow of their destiny pulsing a steady flow through their veins in concert with the rhythm of the World's clock. Style The world has buried it's hymms of power and the Cenote unearth them. Theirs is the power of the past and a future burdened with potential. Cenote often know the history of a thing or place and find ways to make use of this advantage. They are willing to let go of options as they sour and know they can sacrifice a victory today when it will ensure a greater profit in the future. Occult Correspondences Tamoanchan is a place of sacrifice. Cenote find power in the ritual destruction of things held in esteem. The delivery of warnings and predictions also resonates with the Supernal. Objects are valued for their durability. Hard stone, and especially diamond carry great weight when calling on the resonance of Tamoanchan. Mictlantecuhtli of the Aztecs is revered for his power in opposition to the creation of the world. Jörmungandr, the World Serpent of Norse tradition is seen as an embodiment of the purpose of the Rhealm. Nimbus A mages Nimbus accompanies his casting of magic. The Nimbus reflects his personal style of magic, as well as his advancement in the Ars Mysteriorum. A Nimbus of an Cenote usually reveals the fragile nature of reality. Examples Consistent: Nearby objects become stark and embolded. Places feel more firm. Living things are muted. People feel a sense of their own mortality in the face of things fashioned make a test of time. (Matter/Time) Ethereal: An otherworldly sensation surrounds the caster. Objects nearby seem either transparent or translucent, and everything has a sheen of unearthly grandeur. Junk cars do not change their appearance, but are nevertheless transformed into iridescent visions. Music reminiscent of an angelic choir— or a faerie chorus — rises and falls in swells of unbearable sweetness and inescapable sadness. Everyone nearby becomes aware of their own fragility, of how their lives hang on each heartbeat and of how delicate the balance of their existence truly is. It is as if a strong breath could blow the world away. Strong magic heightens this sensation, making others feel the aching beauty of something just beyond their grasp. (Spirit) Fated: All seems predetermined. Sights and sounds are perceived with a sense of fatality, as if they had been set into stone long ago. Voices murmur indistinguishably in the background, sounding like a Greek chorus announcing a hero’s unhappy fate or else a judge pronouncing sentence. Colors are somber without being dark; there are no half-tones or graduated hues. Rather, each color is shown in its coldest, most fixed state— slate gray, deep crimson, royal purple, dark green — lacking any true shine or sheen. Strong power reinforces the sense of predetermination, until those nearby feel as if they can do nothing spontaneous, as if every action they take has already been played out on some gigantic stage. (Fate/Death) Ruin: Things are cast ina vions of destruction Metals rust and stone seems to whither. Plants and animals seem unhealthy.(Death/Time) Fortune-Telling: This nimbus creates an area around its caster in which everything seems possible, but only one outcome is certain. Images of cards, rune-stones, dice, bones and other vehicles for reading fortunes pass in and out of the viewer’s sight. Sometimes, it seems as if a fortune might become clear, but, at the last minute, the final element of the prophecy fades. Carnival music often accompanies this nimbus. Strong magic causes the nimbus to appear solid and transparent around its edges, as if the mage were enclosed within a giant crystal ball. (Time /Fate) Fractals: The patterns of the world present themselves within the nimbus, displaying an ever-shifting, seemingly random sequence of shapes and forms always in motion. After staring at the procession of forms, a sort of pattern emerges, though not one that can be determined by hard-and-fast formulae. The particular Arcanum used at the time controls the visual form of the fractal pattern: the Life Arcanum may produce shifting figures of molecules or recombinant DNA or images of bees swarming in changing formations; Forces may reveal snowflakes, lava flows, and patterns of shifting sands or a meteorite display. The stronger the magic, the more intense the shapes and the faster they move. (variable) Misleading: This nimbus displays a series of optical illusions, from twisting Möbius strips of light to figure-versus-ground arrays or Escherian landscapes. Just when the brain makes sense of what it perceives, the scene suddenly inverts itself or emphasizes a small detail that shifts the visual focus so that a completely different image forms. This process continues in a never-ending progression. Stronger magic enhances the contrasts, exerting an almost hypnotic effect on the viewer. (Space/Mind) Nature: The link between Arcadia, the Fae and the natural world reveals itself in this nimbus. A heady incense of blossoms and other natural scents infuses the air around the caster. The nimbus itself appears as a circle of leaves, flowers, twigs, thorns, shells or other nature-related images. Stronger magic brings out the colors of the images and heightens the scents so that they seem to cling to the skin. (Matter/Life) Surreal: This nimbus presents images similar to those that might be found by stepping “through the looking glass,” walking into a painting by Hieronymus Bosch or experiencing the effect of certain mind-altering chemicals. The outer edges of the nimbus are ill-defined, so that the “real” world blends almost seamlessly into the nimbus, extending the sense of un- or ultra-reality beyond the immediate vicinity of the caster. The more powerful the magic, the sharper the images become. (Space) Time-effect: Though some nimbuses may include sensations of extended time or other temporal effects, this nimbus uses time as its primary symbology. Some of these nimbuses appear as giant clock faces, with the caster in the center, or as numerous tiny clocks circling the caster. Other visual effects may include the images of infants aging to adults, growing old and dying only to transform into a fetus in utero and begin the process all over or the procession of the seasons. Strong magic may speed up or slow down the process. (Time) Whimsical: This nimbus may develop a cartoonish feel, becoming two-dimensional and incorporating animated creatures within its confines. It may also portray images from Circuses, carnivals or other symbols of entertainment and imagination. Though the initial images may appear “sweet” or “cute,” a feeling of manic madness prevents them from becoming cloying. Strong magic increases the madness quotient. (Life/Mind) Acanthus Legacies *''Architects of the Future'' – The Architects of the Future are dedicated of creating the ideal future and observe the timelines with special focus. They seek to examine the details of the future and then to prune it like a bonsai. Their goal is to allow only those events to occur that further their particular aims. In addition to shaping the future to meet their needs, the Architects also attempt to quest deep into the Astral Realm, exploring the edges of the Anima Mundi for clues about the perfect future. Awakening Gambit – The Awakening Gambit are a Legacy who seek to shunt people into situations where they are forced to Awaken in an attempt to create more mages. Their methods are not always successful, and can be quite dangerous (although the Gambit mages do their best to ensure that no lasting harm can befall their target), but the number of successes they do get indicate that their idea is a sound one. *''Blank Badge'' – Dedicated idealists and revolutionaries against the whole of the Awakened establishment (including the Free Council), the Blank Badges are direct heirs to the Nameless traditions of the pre-Council era. They’re magical anarchists and rebels, striking the Seers for preference but also any traitor who tries to stay their hand or parlay with the Throne. * Daoine – The Daoine are Acanthus who attempt to emulate Fae justice. They punish those who have violated their obscure codes and reward those who have acted virtuously. These mages are masters of the hex and curse, using their powers to perform their duties against violators of their own codes or the scruples of whoever hires them. * House of Ariadne – The House of Ariadne is a Legacy devoted to urbanity. They are attracted to everything about city life, good and bad, for it is from the city that they gain the power to see into past and future. They walk the paths of the ley lines and the lesser lines they call Ariadne's threads crisscrossing the city, and use the symbols they see along the way to interpret the future. * Morphean Continuity - The Morphean Continuity is less a Legacy and more like an infection. Followers of the Continuity make themselves hosts for the consciousness of an entity within the Dreamtime, that uses Awakened souls as cells to substain itself. In turn, it lends the Acanthus parts of its formidable power. * People of the Hour- The People of the Hour are the result of the ambient feelings in the 1950s. Originally designed to aid people in their awakenings by following their strands into the future, by a bargain made with summoned Fae from Arcadia, the Legacy changed. By focusing solely on the present, the Legacy believes that they can change the future for better. *''Princes of Many Masks'' – The Princes are masters in assuming other shapes and identities. For most Princes, becoming someone else is not merely any exceptionally useful method of accomplishing various goals; this process is also either an exceptionally exciting challenge, a profoundly personal calling or often both. Few members of this Legacy use their abilities purely for professional purposes. Most spend at least some of their leisure time impersonating someone else purely for the enjoyment of doing so. *''Pygmalian'' – The Pygmalian Society believes that art – true Art, that is – is a link to the Supernal, given its quality to provoke and inspire people, and it is a link that even Sleepers can use. The Society thus seeks to inspire artistic emotions in the Sleepers it interacts with, in the hopes of Awakening them from Sleep via a great induced moment of creative epiphany. *''Singer in Silence'' – These mages have an almost instinctive understanding of death and its hold on those around them. Theirs is the power to summon and create ghosts, and to read the strands of fate and death to see those who are marked and fated to die soon. This knowledge cannot be suppressed or easily ignored, and as a result of their connection to death the Singers are warped in mind, body and soul. *''Sister of the Blessed'' – This Legacy is an up-until-recently exclusive to high-class women group whose networking and attainments are focused on helping members avoid the social prejudice levied against them. They are skilled in subtle Fate and Mind magics to assist their endeavours and keep themselves from accruing too much unwanted attention stemming from their power. *''Skald'' – The Skalds are the heirs to a truly ancient practice known across the world; that of the singing storyteller and songwriter. They are superlative musicians and writers, and use these skills to move audiences of Sleeper and mage to joy, sorrow, anger, or any other emotion the bard cares to conjure. *''Storm Keeper'' – The Storm Keepers have guarded humanity against the forces of nature unchecked for many centuries. They have an almost intuitive ability to comprehend the weather systems of the world. Their powers give them control over storms and any collateral effects of storms, as well as the ability to predict the effects their abilities will have once employed, the better to be fully warned of the consequences of their meteorological meddling. *''Tamer of Winds'' – This Elemental Legacy specialises in the element of Air. The Tamers of Winds seek and dispense truth and good judgement, serving as judges and counsellors to Sleepers and the Awakened. They can read truths on the wind and delve into the minds of others. *''Walker in Mist'' – The Walkers in Mists are an order of mages who draw their wisdom and power from the natural world around them, rather than the tomes and scrolls so beloved of their fellow Awakened. They’re masters of manipulating the continuum of nature they call the Mists to gaze upon and travel to places far removed from their own selves in the blink of an eye. *''Roses of Eden'' (both right- and left-handed)– The Roses of Eden are mages that denounce the Pentacle, and the Atlantean paradigm in general. They believe that in order to truly recreate a city of the Awakened, one has to abandon the past and start completly from the scratch, just as the mages of old did. Some Roses are openly hostile to the orders. They might be able to work with order mages, or even to join their cabals, but they refuse to take membership. Left-Handed Roses are terrorists that seek to damage the society of the Awakened to force them to comply to their ideals. *''Carnival Melancholy'' (left-handed) – Awakened charlatans and conmen, the mages of the Carnival Melancholy harvest the souls of the Sleepers they dupe and use them to bolster their own chances of success. Their philosophy stems from the Depression and sees the Awakened as a nation of fugitives, doing what they can to survive and attain the Imperium Mysteriorum on the backs of the Sleepers. Society Acanthus are drawn to crowds, but seem destined to be stuck on the edges of any crowd they hang with, always “the new guy” no matter how often they’ve been with a group. Their charming ways make great first impressions, but charm goes only so far, especially once the going gets rough and the Acanthus expects others to pick up the slack. “Amiable anarchy” is about as good a description of Acanthus organizational principles as you’re likely to get. They don’t view others in terms of powerful or weak, superior or inferior or even good or evil, but rather as charming or tedious. A strong anti-authoritarian streak runs through the ranks of these Time and Fate mages. There is a distinct lack of hierarchy among Thistle Path mages, with deference generally given only by a student to a mentor. Leaders within the Acanthus fellowship are determined largely by personal charisma, rather than length of time since Awakening or ranking in Arcana. Forums usually take place in public places, though often in private areas within those places. Back rooms in nightclubs or private lounges in convention centers are ideal locations for a caucus of Acanthus mages. Customs are few and simple. Most forums start out with a general greeting and some unstructured time for socializing and catching up with events in the lives of the individual mages. During this period, mages with something to discuss manage to make their desires known to one of the mages who is acting as “host.” By unspoken agreement, the social hour comes to an end and certain individuals present their issues to the group. If a decision is not immediately forthcoming, the attending mages participate in freewheeling large and small group discussions. Eventually a decision is made, but sometimes several forums are needed to reach a consensus. The Acanthus Outlook Below are presented common views, stereotypes, and prejudices held by the Acanthus. An individual Enchanter may disagree with some or even all of these descriptions; as Paths are hardly united fronts, the individual outlooks of those who walk them vary greatly. As a whole, however, the following descriptions sum up what the perceived majority of Acanthus believe about the world, and what the world believes about them. Orders Some orders are cautious about taking on Acanthus, feeling that they’re too mercurial and unfocused to be proper members. Given the tendency of Enchanters to feel they can get out of anything at any point they so choose, many orders are concerned about their commitment. Still, when they do join orders, those on the Path of Thistle show a slight preference for the Free Council, where their nimble minds are free to innovate where they see fit, and for the Mysterium, where they are free to test their wits against ancient lore. Enchanters have a love/hate relationship with the Silver Ladder. While they are lukewarm about the order’s goals, they are fascinated by the power and resolve it fosters. The Adamantine Arrow recruits Acanthus for the sheer strategic value they bring to the order, but war is not a popular pursuit with Enchanters. The Guardians of the Veil also try to bring in more Acanthus, because their luck and insight is invaluable in defense of the Mysteries, but many Acanthus find the work of the order dull. Adamantine Arrow The Adamantine Arrow recognizes that Acanthus mages are not always the most warlike of willworkers. Nevertheless, this militant order appreciates the advantage in having mages who deal in fate, the odds and timing — all of which are essential factors to have on one’s side in a battle. While Arrows may consider Acanthus mages to be flighty and fickle, the Arrow also knows that spontaneity sometimes acts as the deciding factor in a battle. With an Acanthus mage in a position of leadership — a position the Acanthus adapt to readily since they are loathe to follow — an element of unpredictability enters into the tactical scheme and throws the advantage toward the side with the unpredictable element. Acanthus mages also serve the Arrow as scouts or as double agents, able to infiltrate rival groups or even enemies such as the Seers of the Throne and charm them out of secrets or discover tactical weaknesses. As support personnel, Acanthus excels at stacking the odds in favor of the Arrow. So long as the Adamantine Arrow can keep their Acanthus members from becoming bored with the idea of perpetual alertness and battle-readiness, the followers of the Path of the Thistle can thrive among the warriors of Atlantis. Free Council The Free Council eagerly welcomes Acanthus mages since these willworkers are only too ready to try new things and enjoy the challenge of using their magic with a modern spin. Acanthus mages bring their sense of calculated risk and thrill loving exuberance to the Free Council, themselves a more freewheeling group than any of the Atlantean orders. Within the Free Council, Acanthus mages can achieve high positions (should they want them) due to their innovative ideas and their willingness to take chances — and win. Their mastery of Time is no detriment either to their work with the Free Council. Often distrusted by the other orders, members of the Free Council find it becomes difficult for their opponents to lay traps for them due to that order’s ability to elude the trap’s trigger “just in time!” Guardians of the Veil The “secret police” and security force of the Atlantean mages find members of the Acanthus path useful within the order. Mages who specialize in luck, fate and calculating the odds — and who can sometimes tweak fate — serve these defenders of the Mysteries in many capacities. Though Acanthus mages sometimes tire of routines and rituals they find dull, they also bring an element of inventiveness to the procedures of the Guardians. The Acanthus’ affinity with all things Fae also places them in good stead with the Guardians, since Acanthus mages sometimes have access to sources of information unavailable to mages from other Paths. The strong independent streak in most Acanthus mages assures the Guardians that these Time and Fate mages will not be simply followers who never ask questions and never challenge an order they believe to be wrong, yet the Guardians realize that Acanthus willworkers usually dislike unnecessary combat so that they will not unnecessarily provoke internal bickering for the sake of stirring the pot. On the other hand, Acanthus mages are willing to fight when goaded or when something important is at stake. Both Fate and Time are excellent assists in combat, and some Acanthus mages have even found their own equivalents to “elf shot.” Mysterium The Mysterium actively looks for Acanthus mages to bolster the order’s ranks, and the mages of the Thistle, in turn, gravitate toward this order if they are not snapped up by the Free Council fi rst. The Mysterium’s dedication to unearthing and securing as much magical lore and as many items as possible appeals to Acanthus mages on many levels: first, individuals on the Path of Acanthus enjoy testing their intelligence; second, they don’t mind tweaking the odds in their favor. Third, the glitter and shine of many magical items or the wealth of history and time contained in old scrolls and tomes draw Acanthus mages to the order. Acanthus mages’ connection with Arcadia supplies the Mysterium with additional access to forgotten lore, particularly of the Fae races and their peculiar brands of magic. Steeped in either Celtic or Norse lore as many Acanthus mages are, they bring their own cache of knowledge to the order and have led to many discoveries through their expertise. Silver Ladder The Silver Ladder does not go out of its way to recruit members of the Path of the Thistle. This order is reluctant to enlist mages who have such a strong independent streak and who do not always approach matters in a logical fashion but rely on intuition and out-of-the-box thinking. On the other hand, power always appreciates luck and likes to know what the odds are before taking decisive actions. Therefore, the Silver Ladder tries to find Acanthus mages who can adapt to the rigors of order membership. Devoted as the order is to the idea that all Awakened beings are a single “nation,” the Silver Ladder cannot very well deny membership to Acanthus mages, though the order usually regards them with some distrust due to their reputation for chicanery and deception. Once the order realizes that Acanthus mages take oaths with great seriousness and that they, in fact, administer many oaths as a part of their mastery of the Fate Arcanum, many Silver Ladder mages rest easier at the thought of an Acanthus in their midst. Other Paths Each Path has its own presuppositions about other Paths, not all of them complementary and most of them at least partly incorrect. These stereotypical reactions serve as a guideline for players to use when their characters fi rst confront someone from another Path. Not all Paths get along even after repeated attempts, but usually some common ground can eventually present itself. In many cases, Acanthus mages have a more accepting attitude toward mages of other Paths than some of the other Paths, but these Time and Fate mages, too, are capable of unreasoning prejudice until proven wrong. This section looks at the most prevalent take on each of the Paths by followers of the Path of Acanthus. This position is presented first. Following it, a dissenting opinion gives a sometimes contradictory view of these Paths. Mastigos The Warlocks know risk-taking, for they risk insanity with many of their dealings. They are difficult to befriend, for they tend to think primarily of themselves, valuing their individuality over many other things. For them, the good of the one supersedes the good of the many. The ruling Arcana of this Path is two of the most fraught with anger: Mind and Space. Where Acanthus mages sometimes use trickery and chicanery to gain the advantage, the Mastigos use far more sophisticated methods of deception, working on the minds and hearts of their victims, convincing them that demons are out to get them or that they are going crazy. Warlocks’ tendency to be more violent, cruel and self-serving than the other Paths places the Mastigos often at odds with the Acanthus’s more amenable and less harsh approach. What many Acanthus mages do not want to admit is that they, too, just as the Mastigos, can become harsh and callous in their approach to others. '''Dissenting View: '''The sheer power and energy that impels followers of the Path of Mastigos is something to be envied and desired. They play with dangerous toys, but who is to say that Space and Mind are any more risky than Fate and Time? While these mages possess the capacity for great evil, by the same token they also possess the potential for great good. They represent the will to survive and seize the victory that too many mages have lost. When properly approached with an understanding of both their strengths and limitations, a Mastigos mage can often prove an invigorating and challenging companion who will make you test — and often exceed — your own personal and magical limitations. Moros These are usually the dourest of mages, obsessed with Death and other dark adventures. They often take themselves too seriously with their dark clothes and somber demeanor. Their ruling Arcana, Death and Matter, are perhaps two of the most demanding forms of magic, beset with rules and limitations that must be taken into account at all times. No wonder they seem to have so little time for laughter and “frivolities.” They feel the literal weight of the world on their shoulders. They see everything as dying all the time: organic matter slows down and ages while inorganic, non-living matter eventually falls prey to the implacability of entropy. Where Moros mages often arouse an attitude of aridity and sterility in others, they also deliver a universal message of strength in the face of adversity. That they seem to lack humor makes them objects of pity. '''Dissenting View: '''The last thing a Moros Path mage wants is to wear the label of stodginess. When not involved in the business of magic, many Moros entertain themselves by telling stories and jokes made by their own Path mates. They are capable of relaxing, but their dedication often makes them see no benefit in personal ease. These mages make good companions, as they are able to place members of their groups at ease with their dry senses of humor and their steadfastness in times of crisis. Obrimos The Obrimos lack flexibility in both their approach to magic and their approach to living the life of a mage. Just because something was successful once doesn’t mean it will always work. Their affinity for the otherworldly energies and the essential energy of magic gives them some clout to back up their convictions, but their closed-mindedness and refusal to change once their minds are made up hampers them in many situations. They claim to stand for justice and good, but they also claim the right to define those terms. All this wouldn’t be so bad if so many of them didn’t insist on others submitting to their judgment. They truly believe that they are divinely inspired, whether by God, Buddha or some Great Master of Intelligent Design, and they expect others to fall in line behind them. They need to change their expectations. '''Dissenting View: '''Acanthus mages are known for their adaptability and willingness to embrace change. It is good for a counterforce to exist lest magic become unbalanced. Obrimos also brings a sense of holiness to magic that reminds other mages of the seed of Awakening. Their main flaw is not their rigidity, but their lack of fun and their need to take everything so seriously! Thyrsus The feral nature of these mages of healing and spirit may seem too raw and too intense for some. They complement Acanthus with their visceral touch in counterpoint to Acanthus’ ethereal approach. Like the beasts the Thyrsus emulate and attune themselves to, they give their loyalty forever. They are also as ferocious and instinctive as the animals they study. Their closeness to nature and the spirit world can make them seem a little “odd,” but they hold no exclusive rights to insanity. They make staunch allies and occasionally know how to let their hair down and celebrate life. '''Dissenting View: '''Thyrsus mages are more dangerous than they would have us believe. They wield the power of healing, but they can also harm or withhold their healing touch. They know the magic of spirit, and they can use this for either good or evil. They would like to be underestimated, but they need to be understood in their potential for turning against those who disagree with them. Other Creatures Sleepers Mages of the Lunargent Thorn have dual feelings toward Sleepers. Unlike some orders that despise the un-Awakened, Acanthus mages more often pity those people whose senses are blind to the magic that permeates the Fallen World. On the other hand, Acanthus mages take advantage of Sleepers as foils for their occasional con games, as audiences for their displays of magic tricks and illusions and as test subjects for their games of chance. Acanthus mages often go out of their way to prod Sleepers into Awakening and acquire Sleepwalkers whenever they can. For Acanthus mages, life is not truly lived unless one is wide Awake, and they would love to pass this gift along to as many Sleepers as possible. If not, the least Acanthus mages can do is entertain the Sleepers. In fact, many Acanthus mages see Sleepers as their audiences, dupes, props, toys and, sometimes, victims. Not that these mages deliberately set out to be cruel or feel superior, but their mindset simply rules out treating most Sleepers as equals. When an Acanthus mage takes a Sleeper as a lover, the mage is more likely to simply abandon her when he grows tired of someone whose mind is so closed off from the reality behind the real world. Of course, this is not always true, and many Acanthus mages are solicitous and loving to their mortal life partners. The trickster streak in many Acanthus mages often leads them to play less than kind tricks on mortals. Acanthus con men or petty thieves have no sense of guilt for their actions toward Sleepers. Acanthus mages who prefer entertaining realize that their success as performers comes from pleasing a mostly-Sleeper audience. Many Acanthus mages go out of their way to lend assistance to ailing or heartsick mortals. At the same time, these magicians are just as likely to ignore the cries of a lost child or the confused look of the old woman in a crowded mall. How Acanthus mages feel about and treat Sleepers is a product of the conjoining of Fate and Time.